Cliché
by Jou's Witt E. Combac
Summary: As the title says. It's the first fan fiction I ever wrote. Give it a chance. AU Oneshot.


**JWEC: **This is the first fan fiction I technically ever wrote. Keep that in mind while you read. :D

I'll be the first—but I'm sure not the last—to admit I love him.

We've been close for 6 years now. It's a cliché, after all. I'm enough of a starry-eyed teen to follow the cliché. It was only a little crush in the beginning, honestly. I'm only supposed to be his friend. But like the friendship between us, it bloomed into something I hadn't expected.

I love every bit of him with every bit of me, I can't even think of leaving him.

That lavender hair…that Saiyan pride…the rare smile I knew he saved only for me…and oh dear god, those deep set muscles and how they made his clothing _even tighter_…

But the eyes were what killed me every day…those deep blue eyes, enough to drive anyone crazy. Including me…especially me.

He's looking funny and this way…am I blushing? Was he watching me swoon over his perfection? Is my seamless charade ruined?

Trunks looks determined as he walks over to me—his best friend. His _only_ friend.

A panic silently slid over me as I painfully waited for what happened next. I leaned against a tree, with him towering over me. Cornered, with nowhere to run.

"What's with you today, Goten?" Trunks asked his voice worried but eyes curious. "Nothing. Just thinking," _About you,_ I stuttered as I mentally slapped my forehead. I grinned to try and covered up my slip. He looked me over for a second, and some unfamiliar emotion flashed in his eyes.

"Geez, Trunks. What is it? You're shaking…" And suddenly he flushed delicately pink. Lovable. My eyes widened, and Trunks bit his lip. "Seriously, dude. What's with you?" I asked, really concerned now.

"Goten…it's someone I've fallen in love with…" he said, his eyes glistening. I wondered for a second…? Of course not. Better to play along. "OH! Is she hot?" I asked, feigning enthusiasm.

"That's the thing, Chibi…it's not a girl."

"Trunks…did you come out of the closet?" I was "vaguely" interested now. He looked at me, livid. "What the hell did you think it was, Goten?" I flinched back from his yelling. Tears formed, and spilled over…just as Trunks swept me up and close to him in a bear hug.

"Sorry, Chibi. It's just—that was exactly what my father said to me, but as an insult." I pushed away— something I'd never do—and glared at the boy I loved so much. "What the hell, man? Was I last one you told?" The incriminating guilt on his face nearly broke me.

"Why, Trunks? Why couldn't you tell me, your best friend? You can tell me anything, you know that! Or so I thought." I angrily faced the other direction. He tugged at me until I turned around, dangerously contempt. The look he had yanked my strings. So stubborn, so beautiful…so—typically Trunks. "In case you haven't figured it out, I fell for my best friend, you idiot."

The shock set in.

The concerned face returned, and then disappeared. I flew off. I knew he was going to catch me eventually. But I would run forever if I had to. I would do that. For our friendship. For my own sanity. For Trunks.

My Trunks.

I felt his ki catching up to mine. Suddenly it was in front of me, and I halted a little too late. I knocked us both out of the sky. I landed comfortably on top of him, our noses almost touching. An innocent blush conjured upon my face. "Ow…glad you're okay, Chibi." He smirked.

I got off of him, glaring—though instinct told me not to—and I began to stalk off before Trunks caught me from behind. He was so irritating today.

"Goten, Chibi, I refuse to let you go until you tell me how you feel." He whispered hoarsely into my ear. I felt something beginning to poke me. I groaned. He knew already, I could feel it. He just wants me to say it out loud. Prick. "Chibi—" he started. "You can be a total ass sometimes," I said, "but for some strange reason, I love you, too." Only I was holding me to him. Trunks glowed. "Do you mean that, Goten?" I nodded, annoyed. "Do you need proof?"

He thought for a moment, and then he grinned, an incredible sight I only saw as a child. As a teenager, he barely showed any positive emotion, except towards me. Of course, I'd always thought since we were friends…

"Fine. But don't laugh! I've only done this once." The curiosity reappeared in the deep blue, and I threw my arms around his neck, ferociously pulling him down, and our lips met forcibly.

It was more amazing than I'd fantasized. His lips were soft, and he gasped, grabbing my black hair and pulling me impossibly close to him. And yet, I was able to twist into his arms further, and yank him down to me. It was too close, almost claustrophobic…and yet it wasn't nearly enough. Finally, we brushed apart, and I held him for the first time, not as a sympathetic friend, but as a lover. I was living my father's fantasy of himself with Vegeta. But I was with Trunks.

Who would've thought? Goku's brat with Vegeta's divine offspring. Certainly me. After all, I believe in clichés to the end.


End file.
